The present invention relates to an electrical connecting configuration for a coil unit provided with a plurality of coils distributed in specific locations and a connector unit provided with connecting members distributed so as to correspond with the coils.
A solenoid unit for controlling oil pressure is provided within a gearbox casing of an automatic transmission of an automobile. A connector unit attached to a wire harness outside the gearbox casing provides electricity to coils of this solenoid unit. An example of this connector unit is described in the laid open publication JP-9-55235. The solenoid unit thereof is provided with a coil unit having a plurality of coils distributed at specified locations on a base, these coils being fixed thereto, each of the coils being provided with a separate protruding terminal. The connector unit thereof has a plurality of plate-shaped terminal fittings distributed on the base so as to correspond to each of the coils. An attachment hole and a resilient clamping member protruding upwards from the hole edge of each attachment hole are formed on each plate-shaped terminal fitting. When a connector housing is attached to the coil unit, the protruding terminals pass through the attachment holes and are gripped by the resilient clamping members. The coil unit and the connector unit thereby attain an electrically connected state.
In the above example, the plurality of plate-shaped terminal fittings are positioned individually to correspond to the plurality of coils, and the two units are joined. In this configuration, even though the dimension error of each component and the attaching error of each unit are within the range of tolerance, this error accumulates when the two units are joined and consequently there is the danger of a larger dislocation appearing in position of the protruding terminals and the plate-shaped terminal fittings, thereby preventing the two units from fitting together smoothly.
The example disclosed in the above publication addresses this problem by providing resilient clamping members on the attachment holes into which the protruding terminals are fitted, these resilient clamping members being capable of bending resiliently. This resilient change of position is the means to absorb the dislocation in position. However, with this method, the maximum extent of dislocation absorption is limited to the greatest bending capacity of the resilient clamping members, and there are cases where the dislocation absorption is insufficient.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration, and aims to present an electrical connecting configuration in which the dislocation absorbing function of an electrical connecting member a coil unit and a connector unit is superior.
According to the invention there is provided an electrical coil unit comprising a base, a plurality of coils distributed on the base and each having a terminal, and a connector for the coils, the connector having a plurality of contacts, engageable one each with said terminals, and the contacts being connected to respective electrical wires having an insulating sheath thereon, characterised in that said terminals and contacts have a fitting direction, and said contacts are movable perpendicular to said fitting direction, and a portion of the insulated sheaths of said wires is removed along a bent portion thereof adjacent said contacts.
In such a device the contacts are able to move sideways to accommodate a build-up of tolerances, and the lack of insulation on a bent portion of the wire facilitates such movement since the wire is not still, and is in a pre-bent condition.
Preferably the terminals are upstanding pins of circular cross-section, and lying in a common plane perpendicular to the fitting direction.
The contacts are preferably resilient, and engage the respective pins on two sides thereof.
The cover is preferably an enclosure having chambers to permit movement of the contacts, and wire guiding channels to guide and permit bending of the uninsulated portions of said wires. In such an arrangement the cover has apertures to receive said pins. Preferably means within the chambers prevents movement of the contacts in the fitting direction.